


Little Drummer Sparkling

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee is well enough, he wants to play!





	1. Much better!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee is well enough, he wants to play!


	2. Play time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He also gets his newest toy to play with!


	3. Bap! Bop! Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is having second thoughts about the toy drum...


	4. Too quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it gets too quiet....


	5. Caught again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee just can't resist a candycane from off the tree!


End file.
